GO-BED
by kacangpolongman
Summary: Baekhyun bukannya pengidap frustasi seksual, ia hanya menyukai hal-hal yang berhubungan akan itu—dan GO-BED sedikit-banyak membantu kebutuhannya yang tak biasa tersebut. [Yaoi ; Chanbaek]


**This story contains: BoyxBoy/Yaoi/Sho-ai/BL/mature content;** **if you don't like, u can click back or close**

.

 **GO-BED  
** _Fastest thrust, thickest dick, and best sex experience_

.

Baekhyun bukannya pengidap frustasi seksual, ia hanya menyukai hal-hal yang berhubungan akan itu—dan GO-BED sedikit-banyak membantu kebutuhannya yang tak biasa tersebut.

.

.

* * *

Secara harafiah, Baekhyun tidak pernah mengakui bahwa ia seseorang yang sangat cabul. Ia hanya tergila-gila pada hal-hal porno. Bagaimanapun, segala bentuk pemuasan birahi adalah caranya melepas stres—atau, salah satu bentuk penyaluran hobi? Faktanya kegiatan itu dilakukannya pada setiap waktu luang yang ada.

Dan meskipun begitu, ia tidak mau mengaku bahwa dia cabul. Salah satu yang berada di tingkat _ahli_.

Sore itu ia baru saja pulang kerja. Menjadi pria indepen membuatnya tak memiliki pilihan selain melakukan semua pekerjaan rumah sendiri. Dan akan selalu ada penghargaan yang ia buat untuk dirinya. Kadang-kadang makanan, namun kadang-kadang yang lain (yang mayoritas) adalah memiliki seseorang untuk menghisap penisnya. Banyak dari teman-temannya menentang ide ini, sebab Baekhyun sebenarnya orang yang sangat menarik. Ia berwawasan luas dan berperilaku baik pula. Mengapa ia harus membayar seseorang untuk mem _blowjob_ nya ketimbang memiliki seorang pacar yang baik?

Poinnya, Baekhyun tidak memiliki ketertarikan dalam memilki suatu hubungan. Bukan karena ia terlalu ripuh dengan perkerjaannya, ia hanya menyukai perasaan bebas yang ada saat ini.

Selepas menyelesaikan tugas menyetrika, Baekhyun merebahkan tubuh letihnya ke sofa. Ia sangat dekat untuk menyalakan tv dan mencari gelombang sebelum sesuatu menyambangi benaknya. Perkataan Kyungsoo hari ini. Tentang sebuah aplikasi yang bekerja pada pelayanan mem _booking_ para pemuas. Dalam cara lain, kita menyebut mereka para _rider_ , kata Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun tidak bisa bilang bahwa ia tak tertarik, ia amat berada di dalam hal semacam ini, sangat. Gagasan mempunyai seseorang untuk memuaskannya tanpa harus melemparkan diri ke klub adalah hal yang paling menakjubkan. Tidak ada tagihan hotel di samping bayaran untuk seseorang yang menikmati malam dengannya, itu **sangat-bagus** , oke?

Beberapa menit sebelum jam 7 malam, Baekhyun memutuskan panggilannya dengan Kyungsoo setelah menanyakan cara kerja aplikasi yang-amat-menarik-perhatiannya itu.

Sebuah notifikasi yang muncul di layar memaku atensinya. Di sana tertulis ' _GO-BED successfully installed_ '. Tak ingin menyia-nyiakan waktu, ia membukanya lalu logo aplikasi itu memenuhi layar. Ia mengisi format dan melakukan verifikasi e-mail setelahnya.

Pria dewasa itu nyaris meneteskan air liur ketika matanya menemui foto para _rider_ yang ada di laman utama. Beberapa dari mereka menggunakan seragam dengan rapi, beberapa yang lain hanya menyisakan beberapa kancingnya untuk ditautkan. Lekukan mereka liat dan cokelat, Baekhyun meneguk liurnya. Ia mengambil beberapa waktu untuk menikmati pemandangan menggairahkan itu sebelum merasakan sesuatu di bawah sana mulai berkedut, tertarik. Maka dari itu ia bergeser ke opsi menu. Otaknya agak berkabut, membuat ia lebih tak sabaran dari sebelumnya.

Pria berparas oriental kental itu memilih opsi jenis kelamin yang tersedia, _pria_.

.

* * *

 **Orientasi Seksual  
** Heteroseksual/Homoseksual

* * *

.

"Seratus persen _gay_." Ujarnya datar, tapi ada senyum penuh antisipasi di sana.

.

* * *

 **Posisi  
** Dominan/ **Submisif**

* * *

 **Layanan (pilih yang anda inginkan):**

1\. Amatir

2\. Anal sex

3\. BDSM

4\. Berbulu

5\. **Blowjob**

6\. Gangbang

7\. **Handjob**

8\. Hardcore

9\. **Penis besar**

10\. Remaja

11\. Sex toy

12\. Softcore

13\. Lainnya...

* * *

.

Baekhyun merinding, perkembangan teknologi memang terkadang mengerikan. Bagaimana hal segini sensitif dapat diaksesnya dengan mudah, bermodalkan nama dan e-mail kau bisa mendapatkan pelayanan seks yang asalnya hanya dapat ditemukan dari tempat-tempat bertanda pengenal. Si bungsu Byun itu menjilat bibir, _sangat_ excited.

 **Jumlah rider**

 _(masukkan angka 1-8)_

" _Holy shit_.."

Dunia memang sudah gila.

"Satu sudah lebih dari cukup. Aku tipe _partner_ setia, bagusnya." Ujarnya, melantur.

Sedetik setelah ia memilih 'oke', rekapan pesanannya muncul. Ia memindainya kembali sebelum akhirnya menekan tombol hijau yang bertuliskan 'pesan'.

Aplikasi tersebut menampilkan peta kawasan rumahnya, sebuah lingkaran muncul beberapa kali. Sedang memindai, rupanya. Ada beberapa nama yang melintas bersama foto wajah _rider_. Beberapa waktu setelahnya proses itu selesai.

Baekhyun mengernyit.

Di sana tertulis data _rider_ nya, Dio. Lucu sekali bagaimana parasnya terlihat seperti Kyungsoo. Bahkan bibir dan mata mereka sangat identik.

Tak berlangsung lama, ada sebuah notifikasi muncul di ponselnya. _Rider_ membatalkan proses _booking_.

Sempurna. Baekhyun hanya dapat menahan amarahnya sekarang. Ia melakukan kembali pemesanan, harap-harap mendapatkan _rider_ yang lebih bertanggung jawab, sebab libidonya sudah semakin melonjak sekarang.

Dan tangannya sama sekali tak membantu.

Bagaimana bisa ia telah berada di dalam celananya?

Oh, Baekhyun hanya pura-pura tak menyadarinya.

 _Beep!_

Mendadak Baekhyun mengeluarkan tangan femininnya dari sana. Fokusnya teralih pada layar ponsel yang menunjukkan bahwa ia telah mendapat seorang _driver_ baru. Pria ber _monolid_ itu menilai diam-diam, _boleh juga fotonya_.

Sekarang yang perlu ia lakukan adalah menunggu lima belas menit—sesuai estimasi waktu yang tertera di sana.

Ia mendapati dirinya begitu tak sabaran, _track pants_ nya tahu-tahu sudah terlempar ke lantai kayu yang dingin, tapi masih menggantung di kedua betisnya. Pipinya dihinggapi merah yang kasatmata, usapan pelan di bagian selatan sedikit demi sedikit menelan kesadarannya. Bunyi 'ah.. ah..' sayup-sayup terdengar dari ruang santai di _town house_ nomor 41.

Penis 4 incinya ia genggam, kulit yang membungkus dengan statis ia naik-turunkan. Batang kemerahan itu lama-lama menjadi anti-gravitasi, sebagaimana ia telah melewati garis sejajar pinggulnya membuktikan betapa terangsang seorang Byun Baekhyun.

"O-oh.. ngh..."

Baekhyun secara naluriah menelengkan kepalanya ke kiri, membuat itu menempel pada bahunya yang agak berkeringat, mencari sandaran. Berbarengan dengan gerak naik-turunnya, belah bibir itu terpisah, menyisakan ruang untuk lidahnya menjulur sedikit keluar.

Rasa onani memang selalu fantastis.

"Aah.. _y-yeah_.."

 _Ting tong._

Senyum tipis keenakan Baekhyun hilang. Matanya menatap was-was, tangannya ia tarik bertepatan dengan sebuah gerakan cepat untuk memakai kembali _track pants_ nya. Kakinya yang setengah limbung susah payah ia ajak berkooperasi agar dapat mencapai pintu utama tanpa menabrak sudut-sudut perabotan. Ia menilik lubang kecil di papan pintu, yang hanya disapa oleh kegelapan khas malam kemudian.

 _Be positive_ , hantu tidak mungkin mengganggunya berbuat dosa. Tidak, tidak mungkin.

Ia membuka selot, mendorong pintu hanya untuk melihat seseorang berperawakan tinggi berhelm hitam. Yang paling tinggi kemudian melepas pelindung kepalanya, menempatkan itu di antara pinggang dan lengan panjangnya.

"Kak Byun Baekhyun?"

Sialan, bagaimana bisa seseorang bersuara segitu seksi?

Bariton, serak, dan dalam. Sungguh bukan hal yang dapat ia tolak di sistem sarafnya. Alih-alih membuat dirinya tampak semakin konyol, Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya, memberi gestur ingin penjelasan.

Wajah ini.. pernah lihat dimana, ya?

"Aku Park Chanyeol dari GO-BED, _rider_ mu malam ini, Kak."

" _R-rider_ ku? Jadi kau akan—"

"Mem _blowjob_ , meng _handjob_ — ya."

Sampaikan ini ke pusat diriku di bawah sana _—jangan terlalu bersemangat seperti itu. Jangan sampai pria Chanyeol ini menemukanmu sudah mengacung setinggi itu, nanti aku cepat klimaks dan hanya main sebentar dengan pria setampan dia_. _Sesensual dia._

 _Dia yang pertama membuat 'Kak' terdengar begitu penuh dosa_.

"Oh, itu bagus," Baekhyun merespon, canggung. "Maksudku, ayo masuk."

"Dimana kita akan melakukannya? Sofa, kasur.. atau kakak suka tempat seperti dapur dan _shower box_?"

 _Damn._ Dia sangat _to the point_.

Baekhyun menatap punggung tegap Chanyeol yang menghadap ke arah ruang santai. Sekat yang ada memisahkan ruang itu dengan dapur, dan Baekhyun berada di antaranya. Si Byun menstabilkan deru napasnya, menekan rasa ingin memeluk tubuh atletis itu dari belakang. Yang perlu ia lakukan saat ini adalah menarik pria itu ke kamar, merebahkan tubuhnya sementara Chanyeol bermain-main dengan genitalnya yang menegang.

Memikirkan bagaimana ada tubuh raksasa itu di atas tubuhnya membuat ia semakin tak sabar. Jadi dengan bibir bawah digigit, ia menghampiri _rider_ nya malam ini. Mengelus lengan berseragamkan jaketnya.

"Kamarku yang bercat putih," ujarnya agak mendesah. "Bawa aku kesana?"

Chanyeol menatapnya tepat di mata, erotis sekali caranya memberi sinyal. Namun alih-alih mengangkat tubuh yang lebih mungil di pelukannya, _partner_ nya malam ini itu malah mengamit lengannya. Senyumnya persis sekali seorang pelayan _mini market_.

Bagaimana bisa?

Bukankah ia harusnya membuat wajahnya sesensual mungkin?

"Kau yakin tak apa membuat spreimu berantakan?"

Dia terlalu kasual. Tapi juga tak terelakkan.

"Baik, kita lakukan saja di sofa. Terima kasih sudah mengingatkan." Jawab Baekhyun, setengah keki.

Agak menghentak, Baekhyun berjalan cepat ke sofa. Menyamankan dirinya di antara bantal-bantal segi empat belang putih-merah jambu yang ada di sana. Chanyeol mengulum senyum diam-diam, tapi si pelanggan menyadarinya.

"Mulailah, Chanyeol."

"Tentu, Kak."

Baekhyun menggeram lirih ketika Chanyeol mengelus pinggulnya. "Cukup Baekhyun, oke?" Matanya yang terbuka separuh mengikuti pergerakan tangan sang _rider_. Sebuah lenguhan lolos saat satu tangannya yang hangat menyela ke dalam kaus si pria yang terduduk resah. Belum sampai ia memilin putingnya, tangan besar Chanyeol kembali keluar, yang mana membuat si mungil menatapnya putus asa. Hendak saja ia bertanya sebelum tangan kanan pria itu menemukan tempatnya di selangkangannya yang membentu tenda.

Penis yang tertutupi berkedut semangat dan Chanyeol tentu dapat merasakan itu lewat tangannya. Ia memutari bagian yang menggembung dengan ibu jarinya yang bergerak lambat, menanti respon yang ia inginkan dari si pelanggan. Baekhyun menggeliat, matanya menatap sayu pada pria yang ada di antara kakinya. Ia telah sepenuhnya di bawah kendali Chanyeol, menjadi submisif karena benar-benar merasa atmosfer yang ada mendukung itu.

Chanyeol menekan jempolnya di bagian yang ia yakini adalah kepala penis, membuat Baekhyun mengerang selagi bintang-bintang memenuhi pengelihatannya. "Kau masturbasi sebelum aku datang."

"Aku tidak bisa hanya diam selama lima belas menit dalam keadaan _horny_." Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, menaikkan pinggul sebagai tanda meminta lebih. Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk sembari kembali menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengurut permukaan penis Baekhyun dari luar, menggesekakkannya dengan telapak tangan besarnya.

Bentuk batang kesejatian pria itu semakin tercetak pada _track pants_ yang dikenakannya, membuat beberapa friksi memabukkan yang membuat si mungil kepayahan untuk mengambil napas. Karet celananya nyaris diloloskan ketika tangan si pria Park membuat gestur naik-turun, mengocoknya dari luar meski agaknya kesulitan.

Baekhyun ingin melepaskan celananya, tapi mana tega ia menghentikan kenikmatan yang tengah membuainya. Tapi rasa nikmat yang setengah-setengah ini membuatnya semakin tak sabaran, sampai ingin menangis saja rasanya.

"Ahh... Chanyeol.. celananya.."

Chanyeol merayu. "Biarkan dulu, ya?"

Sebenarnya Baekhyun tak mau, tapi mau bagaimana lagi jika sudah begini keadaannya. Yang harus ia lakukan sekarang adalah membiarkan _rider_ nya bekerja, ia hanya perlu membuka kakinya lebih lebar agar Chanyeol lebih mudah _mengerjai_ nya.

Baekhyun merutuk, _dasar tukang tawar_.

Baru sedetik merasa dapat memeluk oksigen, Baekhyun telah dibuat tersengal lagi, lebih parah, malah. Chanyeol menciumi selangkangannya sedangkan tangannya mengelus-elus paha dalamnya yang berkeringat. Ia menciumi dari bagian paling bawah—kedua bolanya, sampai ke kepala jamurnya. Pria bersurai kelam itu pun menghisap-hisap kecil membuat tapak basah sepanjang penjelajahan mulutnya di daerah privat si mungil.

Kehidupan di dalam sana semakin terusik, berbanding lurus dengan Baekhyun yang pula kian vokal dalam pergumulan ini. Desahan Baekhyun yang tak malu-malu itu sangat menggoda, sebelas-dua belas dengan artis porno Jepang. Chanyeol akhirnya tak berpilihan lain kecuali melucuti pertahanan tubuh bagian bawah Baekhyun.

Matanya langsung disambut sebatang kelamin yang menegak, tidak terlalu panjang, tapi sudah berlumuran _precum_. Ia langsung menggapai benda itu, agak terhibur sebab seluruh bagian dapat terbungkus dalam satu kepalannya.

"Jangan menertawai ukuranku—mmhh... kau sialan! Aahh.." Chanyeol mengocok penisnya turun naik, _pria sialan_ , Baekhyun memaki dalam hati.

Sang _rider_ memberi seringai kecil. "Sst.." Telunjuk kirinya ia bawa ke depan bibir. Persetan dengan bibir provokatifnya, darimana pula ia dapat bibir se _kissable_ itu? Minta digigit sekali.

 _Eh?_

"Chanyeol, cium.. ah.. ahh.."

"Nanti siapa yang mengulum penismu?"

Baekhyun meringis keenakan. Batangnya yang dikocok, diurut pula. Gerakan sensual yang dilakukannya hanya membuat Baekhyun makin menjauhi kewarasannya, terlalu adiktif. Kulit penisnya dicubiti, membuat desahannya yang konstan agak berantakan. Pria ber _monoilid_ itu susah payah membuka mata, menemukan wajah tampan sang _rider_ yang hanya berjarak beberapa inci dari penisnya.

 _Oh Tuhan, inilah yang aku tunggu._

Seumur hidup, Baekhyun tak pernah begitu berhasrat ingin melihat wajah orang yang menghisap penisnya. Tapi untuk kasus si Park Chanyeol ini, melewatkan bagaimana bibir itu terbuka saja ia tak sudi. Pemandangan ini sangat erotis, sungguh.

Penisnya bekedut, tepat di depan wajah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tertawa pelan, membuat Baekhyun malu bukan kepalang. Jelas saja, si Park baru saja mendapati penis pria lain bergerak di depan wajahnya karena terangsang melihat wajahnya, manis sekali.

"Seseorang sangat _horny_ melihat penisnya akan kulahap, lucu, ya?" Ujarnya sembari membelai batang Baekhyun lembut, Baekhyun menggeram lirih sembari membuang mukanya yang merah padam.

Chanyeol mengangkat kaki kiri Baekhyun alih-alih kembali mencoba mengulum penisnya. Kaki itu ramping dan halus, rambutnya pendek pula tak lebat. Seperti kaki wanita saja. Lidah Chanyeol menyusuri betis Baekhyun, menjilatinya guna merangsang lebih dalam. Baekhyun dibuat sampai gigit jari, desahannya susah payah ia redam. Bagaimana benda tak bertulang itu menggelitik kakinya dengan seduktif, amat memikat—Baekhyun mabuk kepayang.

Kecupan-kecupan di belakang tempurung lututnya membuat Baekhyun tak kuasa lagi untuk tak mengerang. Ia membawa tangannya untuk meraih rambut Chanyeol, mengacaknnya sebagai bentuk pelampiasan nafsu yang mengubun-ubun.

Testisnya yang menggantung dimasukannya ke mulut, mengulum benda itu seakan hidupnya bergantung di sana. Baekhyun menjerit, terang saja, Chanyeol menghisapi salah satu daerah paling sensifnya. Ia menggigiti kulit kedua bolanya lalu mengulumnya lagi.

Mata pria yang terpejam itu menunjukkan seakan-akan sang _rider_ begitu menikmati, dan Baekhyun sama sekali tak ada bedanya. "Aah... ahh.. Chanyeol.. ah..." desahnya nyaring.

Di satu sisi, Chanyeol yang merasa kesejatian Baekhyun telah berada di ujung tanduk, malah berpindah ke cincin berkerut Baekhyun yang merah muda dan tak berbulu. Lidahnya bergerak-gerak menggoda, anus yang ada di hadapannya langsung berkedut-kedut penuh antisipasi bersama dengan lolongan Baekhyun yang putus asa.

"K-kenapa—mmhh.."

Chanyeol memasukkan lidahnya.

Nirwana rasanya dekat sekali.

Kepalanya berputar merasakan gerakan menusuk dari si oknum Park. Lubangnya geli dan pinggulnya tak dapat berhenti menggeliat, menekan pantatnya pada sofa. Penisnya yang telah menggemuk semakin banjir oleh cairan putih yang kental, Chanyeol tanpa aba-aba memasukkan seluruh bagian sampai kepala penis Baekhyun menyentuh tenggorokannya, men _deep throat_.

Gila.

Dunianya jungkir balik.

Yang ia tahu, dirinya telah melakukan pelepasan—di mulut Chanyeol, dengan sensasi yang tak ada duanya. Menakjubkan.

Sang _rider_ menjauhkan wajahnya dari kaki Baekhyun yang terkulai lemas. Pipinya agak menggembung dan di sudut bibirnya ada titik putih. Sperma Baekhyun yang belum ditelannya. Ia menatap Baekhyun bertanya, seolah meminta komando haruskah ia meneguk itu atau tidak.

Baekhyun dengan wajah sayunya memerah, manis sekali sih si Chanyeol ini. Akhirnya dengan malu-malu—Baekhyun tak mau mengakuinya, ia mengangguk. Dan suara regukan yang keras dengan jakun yang naik-turun itu kembali memancing libidonya.

Chanyeol memang seorang dewa seks. Satu yang paling sensual.

"Bisakah kau memasukiku?"

Persetan soal _the one_ , ia hanya ingin melakukannya saja.

Dahi Chanyeol yang terekspos, agak berkeringat, berkerut. "Kau tak memesannya di aplikasi."

"Apa harus? Ayolah, Chanyeol. Aku tahu kita sama-sama menginginkannya." Ucap Baekhyun, sangat _ingin_.

"Tidak bisa," Chanyeol bangkit. "Aku hanya mengerjakan apa yang di _order_ di aplikasi."

Naik pitam, Baekhyun akhirnya meradang. "Ya sudah, sini ambilkan ponselku di meja!"

Sang _rider_ mengambilkannya, yang langsung di terima kasar oleh yang lebih mungil. Ia membuka aplikasi dan datang ke menu _order_ , menambah ' _anal sex_ ' di bagian layanan. Itu memproses sebentar sebelum suara _beep_ yang bukan dari ponselnya datang.

Tentu saja punya Chanyeol.

"Oke, ter _order_." Chanyeol tersenyum khas pramuniaga lagi. "Dimana kita akan melakukannya? Sofa, karpet—atau kau lebih suka melakukannya di kasur?"

"Kau menanyakan hal yang sama sebelumnya."

"Kau baru meng _order_ lagi, itu SOP." Chanyeol mengedikkan bahu. "Jadi?"

Baekhyun menghela napas. "Kamar."

Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun, menggendongnya di depan dada. Baekhyun membulatkan matanya dan napasnya terkesiap. "Aanh! Ahh.. ah!" Telunjuk Chanyeol keluar-masuk anusnya. Beraninya dia!

"Chanyeoool.." Ia mengerang, nadanya manja. Chanyeol menerbitkan senyum main-main, tangannya yang satu menepuk-nepuk pantat kenyal Baekhyun yang seperti milik bayi. Merasa _helpless_ akan rangsangan yang didapatnya, Baekhyun menyenderkan kepalanya ke ceruk leher si _rider_ atletis. Desahannya lirih di setiap hujaman jari-jari tebal Chanyeol. Dan pemuda tinggi itu amat senang dapat mendengarnya dari jarak sedekat ini.

Pintu yang sebelumnya ditunjuk Baekhyun ia buka, menampilkan kamar luas yang barang-barang di dalamnya tertata rapi. Chanyeol merebahkan Baekhyun di ranjang, mengungkung dirinya sebelum memberi ciuman-ciuman penuh gairah di bibir dan permukaan wajah ayu Baekhyun.

Tangan Chanyeol bergerilya di dada Baekhyun, agak terkejut sebab bagian yang diremasnya itu lumayan berisi. Dalam hati Chanyeol memuji tubuh si mungil, kepadatannya ada di bagian-bagian yang ideal untuk itu. Belum lagi tekstur kulitnya yang kenyal, enak sekali tuk diremasnya.

Menyelipkan satu kakinya ke bagian selatan Baekhyun, ia terhibur dengan betapa basah bagian itu. Ia telah benar-benar siap dan Chanyeol tak punya alasan untuk menunda lagi. Jadi ia memiringkan tubuh Baekhyun, sedangkan tubuh besarnya ia persiapkan di belakang punggungnya.

Baekhyun mengomentarinya di sela napas yang berkejaran, "Aku tidak mebayarmu untuk memelukku dari belakang."

Chanyeol menggeleng, sedikit terkekeh. Ia menggigit telinga Baekhyun, mengulumnya di tempat yang membuat Baekhyun langsung mendesah lebih kacau. "Penelitian mengatakan seseorang akan merasa lebih semangat untuk mendapatkan hal-hal baru." Katanya dengan suara dalam, tepat di lubang telinga Baekhyun. "Melakukan seks dengan pose yang umum memerlukan waktu yang lebih lama, sedangkan melakukan dengan gaya baru akan membuatmu lebih terangsang, lebih _excited_ , orgasmemu akan lebih total dirasa."

" _Hell_.." Baekhyun melirik dari ekor matanya. "Boleh juga kau."

"Omong-omong, kenapa kau memesan seseorang yang berpenis besar sedangkan kau hanya ingin di _blowjob_ dan di _handjob_ sebelumnya?"

Baekhyun yang mendengar suara resleting diturunkan, menelan saliva penuh antisipasi. "Yah kau tahu.. rasanya menarik melihat orang yang menghisap penisku ikut terangsang. Gembungan di antara kakimu tadi sangat menggairahkan, membuatku makin _horny_."

"Aku tak sepenuhnya mengerti."

"Simpelnya, lebih besar penismu—lebih besar tenda yang kau bangun di sana."

Chanyeol tertawa rendah. "Boleh juga cara pikirmu." Ujarnya, bersamaan dengan tangannya yang menyibak belah pantat montok Baekhyun. Ia menggosok-gosok kepala penisnya di sana, membuat Baekhyun membeku sesaat. _Apa yang dilakukannya?_

Posisi mereka tak membantu, Baekhyun sangat _clueless_.

Ia ingin menoleh ke belakang sebelum akhirnya dibuat terpekur oleh tangan hangat yang melingkupi kesejatiannya di bawah sana. Tangan itu bergerak di waktu yang sama dengan sebuah benda— _panjang dan gemuk sekali_ , menerobos lubang anusnya.

Napas Baekhyun tercekat di tenggorokan.

"Aaahh.. ahhh.." Ekor mata Baekhyun menitikkan air mata. Benda itu keras seperti batu, panjang seperti kayu, tapi teksturnya bagaikan madu. Baekhyun meleleh, otaknya tak lagi berfungsi ketika penis itu menumbuk bagian tervitalnya, prostatnya.

Baekhyun tak lagi mengingat apa saja yang terjadi di antara mereka. Yang ia tahu ia mulai mendesahkan nama pria di belakangnya dengan begitu memuja. Bahkan ketika gerakannya semakin cepat, Baekhyun mulai memanggilnya, " _Mr. Rider, ride me harder_! Aahh.. ahh.."

Sial, sifat _kinky_ nya keluar juga.

Chanyeol mendapati telapak tangannya telah begitu basah oleh sperma Baekhyun. Mendapati lelaki itu telah dua kali orgasme karena penisnya membuat ia makin terangsang sebenarnya, namun entah mengapa penisnya tak selaras dengan itu. Ia tetap sama tegaknya seperti saat pertama kali memasukkan itu ke liang Baekhyun yang seperti lubang jarum, ketat sekali!

Baekhyun sudah sangat putus asa, tulang belakangnya pegal tapi Chanyeol masih saja memaju-mundurkan batang _tak biasa_ nya.

"S-sebenarnya berapa sih ukuran penismu?" Baekhyun bertanya di sela desahannya.

Chanyeol mengatur napas, "Dua kali punyamu?"

"Ahh—sial.. pantas panjang sekali.." Baekhyun mengeluh. "Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau cepat klimaks?"

"Mendesahlah lebih keras," Chanyeol mengomandoi. "Suaramu seperti lagu seks."

Baekhyun yang penampilannya sudah tak karuan—tak bedanya dengan sang _rider_ yang ada di belakangnya, akhirnya mencapai pelepasan ketika mulut Chanyeol meraih mulutnya. Si submisif tersentak beberapa kali, tembakan Chanyeol di dalamnya terjadi empat kali. Dan jumlah mereka tak sedikit.

Chanyeol memang gila.

.

.

.

"Kau pulang naik apa?"

"Motor, kuparkir di halamanmu."

"Kalau naiki aku saja, mau tidak?"

"Boleh, _order_ dulu, ya."

"..persetan."

* * *

 _FIN_

* * *

 **a/n:**

daripada disebut pwp, ini lebih cocok disebut wansyut mesum. dan ya, ini idenya datang dari maraknya pengguna teransportasi online di masyarakat;g0jek. ff ini saya dedikasikan buat kalian yang sudah terlalu lama sendiri(?) dan buat temen-temen sehidup-semati saya yang baru aja membeku bersama di sbux;ncim-aya-ub(yang baru datang dari kudus sana). makasih banyak buat waktu, ide, dan sisipan kopi yang kalian luangin buat saya, unchhh ( _jijik ga?_ )

up kali ini jamaahan (alhamdulillah, pahalanya lebih gede /ga) sama: **Pupuputri92** , **Lolipopsehun** , **Oh Lana** (di wattpad), **Baekbychuu** , **purflowerian** , **parkayoung**

project selanjutnya saya InshaAllah mau fokus garap _gas station scandal_ , doain ya tahun ini saya bisa ngetik 'tamat' di akhir cerita:'  
btw sekarang saya buat ig lagi; kacangpolongman. niatannya dipake buat pemberitahuan sama mungkin beberapa oret-oret saya hehehe. see y'all later gengs!

ps. saya pake 'kak' karena niatnya pengen membumi. tadinya sih mau 'mas' tapi... yakali.

pss. sebelum ini baek masih segel.

psss. sequel ga ya ( _gaaaa_ )


End file.
